Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to periodic structured materials and systems that utilize same for downhole applications.
Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different depths. During downhole operations, it is often desired to seal, isolate, and/or filter wellbore fluids. Such downhole operations often subject downhole equipment to extreme conditions, including high pressure and high temperature conditions. In such high pressure and high temperature conditions, conventionally formed materials including rubber and metal may break down and loose elasticity, or may not provide sufficient sealing performance. It is desired to provide a material that can withstand extreme conditions including high temperature and high pressure for downhole applications.
The disclosure herein provides periodic structured material and systems using the same to withstand downhole conditions.